I Don't Like Ugly Girls
by nightylighty
Summary: I was going to make him eat those words. SasuXSaku


_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you. _

_Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you. _

_**-Close to You  
by The Cranberries**_

* * *

Preface

* * *

_  
Do not make eye contact._

I did.

_Look away like it didn't happen._

I didn't.

_Listen to me._

I wasn't going to because it was already too late.

My feet had gone and done the unthinkable.

They approached him and his friends.

* * *

He had felt her eyes on him, and he had completely ignored her, but as quickly as he had done it--or not done anything-- , her feet came to a stop in front of him.

"Hi."

His stoic face contorted from impassive to, if one was studying him closely, sour.

* * *

He had felt my eyes on him, and in the most stealthiest of ways, he had looked in my direction.

I mentally laughed and blushed and kicked myself at the thought of him looking at me in such a way.

At least, I wanted him to. It would've fit more nicely with the way I imagined my confession would be.

He wasn't aware of my existence most of the time. But that was on my part of being the most discreet of his admirers.

Even though, I was always greatly aware of him.

In class, I'd catch him brushing his dark locks from his eyes, a reminder that he needed a haircut. One time, when class had ended, my teacher had pulled him aside and instructed him to get a hair cut.

"Get rid of that dead dog on your head." Mr. Asuma said sternly. It was disrupting the class.

I giggled when I heard this.

That was for sure. At the end of class, all the girls were more knowledgeable of the way his hair would behave on a given day. Even the guys were distracted by it, taking down notes on how to improve their self image.

He had a full head of hair. And it was never tamed and pretty choppy. Must be the rebel in him that left it that way. I thought it was perfectly fine the way it was, and I hoped that one day I'd get to touch it, to feel how soft it was, to smell how sweet it smelt. What kind of shampoo did he use? Where did he like to shop for shampoos? He should make a brand of shampoo and he'd make so much profit even if it was only me who was buying it.

He always smelled good.

I was never in such close proximity with him. His cologne was intoxicating. Was it cologne? Or was it just his body's natural scent seeping off of him...

* * *

Was she sniffing him?

It was absurd.

The girl was actually sniffing him...

He knew she was the oddest of his admirers--if not the most obvious.

He didn't have to guess who had filled his lockers with love letters since third grade, or who wrote his name all over a desk in his class, which he got yelled at for, or who changed her schedule to just do that, be in all his classes.

She was like a mosquito that wouldn't quit following you around.

* * *

I didn't think it was possible for my heart to be beating faster than it had been. It almost hurt to breathe. My friends always told me that my crush on him was unhealthy, but if I were to get the answer that I wanted to hear for so long and I so happen to die the instance he spoke them, I would die a happy death.

"Hi." I mustered without so much as heart failure.

His friends stopped and nudged him in the side to say something, snickering like hyenas. But I paid them no attention. I had called-up all my courage to approach Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The boy I've had a crush on since third grade.

* * *

The boy who wanted to snap his friends' arms in half.

* * *

"Could I talk to you?" The last part came out as a squeak. I was squeezing the hands that I hid behind my back in an attempt to calm my nerves.

_You can't run away now._

_You will __**not **__run away._

This was probably the only time I was ever going to get to see his face up close, so I took full advantage of that tid bit.

Strong jaw, perfect lips, perfectly set nose, and his eyes...

His eyes are so intense, so intriguing that it was like an abyss and you'd easily lose yourself in them, become entranced by them. But I never looked at him when he was looking in my direction. No way. I was too shy. Too self-conscious. He was always around his friends. And I was content with just watching him from afar.

So years passed and still I kept all this to myself, looking over him from a distance.

Then I heard the rumors.

The rumors that said he was transferring to another school.

The boy I was madly in love with was...

leaving.

I don't know where I gathered the courage, but at that moment, I knew what I had to do.

"I-I," I stuttered. He still wasn't looking at me, but I had to get this off my chest before I explode. My palms were sweating, my voice was cracking.

"I..." Where is your courage, Sakura! You got the pitch, now go for home run! Just spit it out!

Spit. It. Out!

"Ilikeyou!"

I said it.

I said it?

I said it!

I felt red all over. I wanted to hide. To run.

But I couldn't move. I was so tense.

_What now...?_

I've had dreams of this moment. But I never got to this part because I always woke up.

I wanted to wake up now.

"Look," He started, and I gulped. His voice was so smooth. Like silk.

**Baddump**

**Baddumpp**

**Baddumppbaddummpp**

His eyes flickered to mine, and I almost stumbled.

Intense.

Piercing.

Black.

I leaned in.

"I don't like ugly girls."

**Shatter.**

* * *

**A/N: **That's all folks! Muahaha. Just kidding! Course I won't leave you hanging! You just gotta wait for the other chapters to come. *SMILES* I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is a sort of glimpse of a bad experience I had with one guy..ehh...didn't turn out so good...but it wasn't as bad as the way I put it here--but still! I was too young to know of such pain! *tear* Guys are such *bleeep* to their stalk---I mean uh! *cough* "admirers" Do they know how much time they spend preparing themselves mentally for an emotional breakdown? Huh? HUH?? HUH??? *sighs* Oh well, at least something good came out of it.

(This story for instance hahhhh?????? :D)

*crickets in the background*

Oh pooey, it still hurts! DX

Aha, I think I prolongued this author's note long enough. Have a good one, mateys!

Oh yeah! And don't forget to review! Maybe share some of your own experiences of confessions that didn't go so well while you're at it. Just a thought if you wanna kill space. :)

(Yes, I know you want to push that green button. Pushhh itt~~ Push it reeaaaal goooodd~~)

XD


End file.
